Governo dos Mil Dias
El periodo conocido como los Mil Días (en francés Mili--Jours), o Campaña de Waterloo, comprende desde el 02 de marzo de 1818, fecha del regreso de Napoleón a París desde su exilio en Elba, hasta el 28 de junio de 1820, fecha de la segunda restauración de Luis XVIII como rey de Francia. Este periodo pone fin a las llamadas Guerras Napoleónicas, así como al imperio francés de Napoleón Bonaparte. thumb|200px|«El Gran Pilar del Triunfo», un cartel satírico sobre el regreso de [[Napoleón desde Elba del caricaturista británico J. Gillray.]] La expresión Mil Días no fue usada por primera vez hasta que un en su discurso de coronacion al rey su hijo, y se usa también para referirse a la guerra de la Séptima Coalición. Este periodo conoció el último de los conflictos del largo periodo napoleónico, y tanto el Reino Unido como Rusia, Prusia, Suecia, Austria y algunos Estados alemanes declararon en el Congreso de Viena al Emperador francés fuera de la ley y no lo reconocieron como líder de la nación francesa, aliándose en su contra. El regreso de Elba Napoleón había permanecido durante once meses en un intranquilo retiro en Elba entre 1814 y 1815, observando con mucho interés el transcurso de los acontecimientos en Francia. Tal como él había previsto, la contracción del antiguo gran Imperio a sólo el reino de la vieja Francia provocó un gran malestar, un sentimiento alimentado además por las historias sobre la falta de tacto con que la monarquía borbónica trataba a los veteranos de la Grande Armée. La situación en Europa no era menos peligrosa; las demandas del Zar Alejandro I eran tan desorbitadas que las potencias en el Congreso de Viena se hallaban al borde de una guerra entre ellas. Toda esta situación conducía a Napoleón a una renovada actividad. El retorno de los prisioneros franceses desde Rusia, Alemania, Gran Bretaña y España podría proporcionarle un ejército mucho mayor que aquel que se había ganado renombre en 1814. La amenaza que aún suponía Napoleón había llevado a los monárquicos en París y a los plenipotenciarios en Viena a discutir la conveniencia de deportarle a las Azores, y algunos iban aún más lejos, proponiendo su asesinato. Napoleón, sin embargo, resolvió el problema en su forma característica. El 26 de febrero de 1815, aprovechando el descuido de la guardia francesa y británica, embarcó en Portoferraio con unos 600 hombres y desembarcó el 1 de marzo en Golfe-Juan, cerca de Antibes. Excepto en la Provenza (que siempre fue proclive a la monarquía borbónica), recibió en todas partes una bienvenida que atestiguaba el poder de atracción de su personalidad en contraste con la nulidad de la del Borbón. Sin disparar un solo tiro en su defensa, su pequeña tropa fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un ejército. Ney, quien había dicho de Napoleón que debía ser llevado a París en una jaula de hierro, se unió a él con 6.000 hombres el 14 de marzo. Cinco días más tarde, el Emperador entraba en la capital, de donde Luis XVIII acababa de huir apresuradamente. El retorno del Emperador thumb|200px|[[Napoleón, por Andrea Appiani (1805).]] Una vieja anécdota sirve como ejemplo ilustrativo del carisma y la personalidad de Napoleón: Su ejército se enfrentaba a las tropas enviadas por el rey para detenerle; los hombres de cada bando formaban en líneas y se preparaban para disparar. Antes de iniciarse el fuego, Napoleón caminó hacia el centro de ambas fuerzas, encarando a los hombres del rey y abriendo su pechera mientras decía: «¡Si alguno de vosotros es capaz de dispararle a su emperador, hacedlo ahora!». Poco más tarde, todos los hombres se unían a su causa. También es conocida la que refiere las pintadas aparecidas en París, que decían: «Ya tengo suficientes hombres, Luis, no me envíes más. Firmado Napoleón», que expresaba el sentir en la capital desde antes de la llegada del Emperador. Napoleón no se dejó engañar por el entusiasmo que despertaba en las provincias y en París. Sabía que sólo el ansia de cambio y el desprecio hacia el viejo rey y sus codiciosos cortesanos le habían conducido a esta victoria incruenta. Instintivamente sabía que ahora debía vérselas con una nueva Francia que no toleraría el despotismo. En su camino hacia París se había prodigado en promesas de reforma y de un gobierno constitucional. Para poder llevar a cabo estas promesas, primero debía terminar con el miedo que provocaba en las grandes potencias. Un Napoleón más débil Ésta fue la principal tarea que se impuso a sí mismo durante los Cien Días. Se podría dudar sobre si su capacidad física y mental podrían llevarla a cabo. Existen evidencias que permitirían afirmar que su salud se había resentido. Algunas personas (como Carnot, Pasquier, Lavalette y Thiébault) pensaban que se hallaba prematuramente envejecido y debilitado. Otros, sin embargo, no distinguían ningún cambio, mientras que Mollien, que conocía bien al Emperador, atribuía la laxitud que le afectaba a la perplejidad por las circunstancias cambiantes. Esta explicación es la que parece aproximarse más a la verdad. El autócrata se sentía presionado por todas partes ante la necesidad de presentarse como un soberano constitucional, y al mismo tiempo que se desprendía de una buena parte de la anterior rigidez, perdía también mucha de la vieja energía, tanto en pensamiento como en capacidad de acción. La suya era una mente que trabajaba maravillosamente sobre los hechos y caminos bien conocidos. Ahora existía una nueva necesidad de compromiso con los mismos hombres que anteriormente habían sido simplemente sus herramientas, pero cuando dejó los asuntos parlamentarios atrás y volvió al campo de batalla, mostró prácticamente todas las capacidades de iniciativa y resistencia que habían caracterizado su más brillante plan estratégico: la campaña de 1814. Fechar su declive, como hace Chaptal, a partir de los fríos de la campaña de Moscú, es claramente incorrecto. El tiempo que duró su letargo en Elba pudo haber sido más desfavorable para su capacidad que los fríos de Rusia. En Elba, tal como indica Sir Neil Campbell, se convirtió en una persona inactiva y con sobrepeso. A esto habría que sumar que a partir de 1815 comenzó a sufrir retenciones de orina intermitentes, aunque no de gravedad. En conjunto, parece segura la afirmación de que fueron los cambios en Francia, más que los cambios en su salud, los que condujeron al manifiesto constreñimiento del Emperador durante los Cien Días. Sus palabras a Benjamin Constant: «Me estoy haciendo viejo. El descanso de un rey constitucional podría satisfacerme, pero es más seguro que satisfaga a mi hijo» muestran que en su mente abarcaba las salidas a su situación, pero sus instintos se rebelaban contra ellas. De ahí su mal tanto físico como mental. Los desafíos de la nueva Francia Los intentos de los monárquicos le dieron pocas preocupaciones: el Duque de Angulema reclutó una pequeña fuerza para Luis XVIII en el sur, pero en Valence se deshizo frente a las comandadas por Grouchy, y el Duque firmó el 9 de abril un convenio por el cual recibía el perdón del Emperador. Los monárquicos de la Vandea se rebelaron más tarde, causando también un problema mayor, pero la dificultad central estaba en la Constitución. El 13 de marzo de 1815 Napoleón había publicado un edicto en Lyon disolviendo las cámaras u ordenando la convocatoria de una convención masiva a nivel nacional, conocida como «Campo de Mayo», con el propósito de modificar la constitución del Imperio napoleónico. Este trabajo fue llevado a cabo por Benjamin Constant, de acuerdo con el Emperador. La resultante Acte additionel (documento que suplía a las constituciones del Imperio) concedía a Francia una cámara hereditaria de Pares y una cámara de representantes electa por los «colegios electorales» del Imperio, los cuales comprendían a una centésima parte de los ciudadanos de Francia. Como Chateaubriand remarcó, en referencia a la Carta Constitucional de Luis XVIII, la nueva Constitución, la Benjamina, como era apodada ésta, no era sino una Carta mejorada. Su estado incompleto disgustaba a los liberales; sólo garantizaba 1.532.527 votos en el plebiscito, menos de la mitad que en los plebiscitos durante el Consulado. Toda la muestra de entusiasmo en el Campo de Mayo (que tuvo lugar el 1 de junio de 1815) no podía esconder el descontento por el pobre cumplimiento de las promesas hechas en Lyon. Napoleón terminó su discurso con las palabras: «Mi voluntad es la de la gente: Mis derechos son los suyos»; palabras que sonaron huecas, como pudo verse cuando el 3 de junio los diputados elegían como presidente de la Cámara a Lanjuinais, el firme liberal que se había opuesto frecuentemente al Emperador. Éste último fue disuadido con mucha dificultad para que no anulara la elección. Posteriormente se presentaron nuevos motivos para la ofensa, y Napoleón les advirtió en su último comunicado que no imitaran a los griegos del antiguo imperio, quienes se enzarzaban en sutiles discusiones mientras el enemigo llamaba a sus puertas. Al día siguiente (12 de junio de 1815), Napoleón se dirigiría a la frontera norte. Su espíritu se animó con la perspectiva de unirse de nuevo con su ejército. En Santa Elena, el emperador había comentado a Gourgaud que pretendía disolver las cámaras tan pronto como hubiera conseguido la victoria. Europa contra Napoleón De hecho, sólo las armas podían decidir su destino, tanto en los asuntos exteriores como internos. Ni Francia ni el resto de Europa se tomaron en serio la declaración de su satisfacción por el nuevo papel de monarca constitucional de Francia. Ninguna potencia europea creía que pudiera contentarse con los antiguos límites de Francia. Habían sido tantas las veces que había declarado que el Rin y los Países Bajos eran necesarios para Francia, que todos tomaban su nueva postura como una forma de ganar tiempo. Y tanto fue así que el 13 de marzo de 1815, seis días antes de su llegada a París, las potencias en el Congreso de Viena le declararon fuera de la ley. Cuatro días más tarde, el Reino Unido, Rusia, Austria y Prusia se comprometían a aportar 150.000 hombres al combate para terminar con su gobierno. El recuerdo que éstas tenían de su conducta durante el Congreso de Châtillon fue determinante para tomar esta decisión. Los esfuerzos de Napoleón por separar a Austria de la Coalición, así como la apasionada tentativa diplomática de Fouché en Viena, fueron infructuosas. Napoleón sabía que, una vez que sus intentos de disuadir a una o más de las potencias aliadas de invadir Francia habían fracasado, su única posibilidad de permanecer en el poder era atacarles antes de que los aliados pudieran reunirse en una fuerza abrumadora. Si lograba destruir a las fuerzas aliadas existentes en Bélgica antes de que se reforzaran, estaría en condiciones de atacar a los ingleses conduciéndolos al mar, mientras expulsaba a los prusianos de la guerra; una estrategia que le había servido en anteriores ocasiones. Waterloo: la batalla que decidió el futuro de Europa thumb|left|350px|La [[Batalla de Waterloo, por Clément-Auguste Andrieux (1852).]] El inicio de la batalla de Waterloo, el 18 de junio, se demoró durante bastantes horas mientras Napoleón esperaba a que el suelo del campo de batalla se secara de la lluvia de la noche anterior. A últimas horas de la tarde, el ejército francés no había conseguido expulsar a las fuerzas aliadas de Wellington de la colina donde se habían hecho fuertes. Una vez que los prusianos llegaron, atacando el flanco derecho francés en número cada vez mayor, el punto clave de la estrategia de Napoleón de dividir a los ejércitos enemigos había fallado, y su ejército era empujado de sus posiciones por el avance combinado de los aliados. A la mañana siguiente, la batalla de Wavre terminó con una victoria francesa que ya no servía para nada. El ala de Grouchy del ejército del norte se retiraba en orden, y otros elementos del ejército francés se encontraban en condiciones de unirse a él. Sin embargo, el ejército ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para resistir a las fuerzas aliadas combinadas, por lo que se retiraron hacia París. La caída del Emperador Al llegar a París, tres días después de Waterloo, Napoleón aún mantenía la esperanza de preparar una resistencia nacional, pero el ambiente en las cámaras y en la opinión pública en general le impidió llevarla a cabo. Él mismo y Lucien Bonaparte estaban solos en la creencia de que, disolviendo las cámaras y declarando la dictadura de Napoleón, podrían salvar a Francia de los ejércitos de las potencias que ahora convergían sobre París. Hasta Davout, ministro de la guerra, advirtió a Napoleón de que el destino de Francia sólo se podía hallar en las cámaras, lo cual era verdad. La carrera de Napoleón, que había conducido a Francia mucho más lejos de lo que se encontraba a principios de 1789, ahora le devolvía a su punto de partida, lo mismo que, en el aspecto físico, hicieron sus campañas entre 1796 y 1814, que al principio habían aumentado enormemente sus dominios, para luego encogerse de una forma todavía más portentosa. Ahora era claramente el momento de salvaguardar lo que aún pudiera conservarse, y esto lo podría hacer Talleyrand desde su apariencia de legitimidad. El mismo Napoleón reconoció finalmente la verdad. Cuando Lucien le presionó para que se atreviera a tomar la iniciativa dictatorial, le replicó: «Ya me he atrevido demasiado». El 22 de junio de 1815, abdicaba en favor de su hijo, Napoleón Carlos Bonaparte, sabiendo de antemano que esto era simplemente una formalidad, ya que su hijo se encontraba en Austria. El 25 de junio recibió de Fouché, el presidente del recientemente constituido gobierno provisional, la insinuación de que debía dejar París. Napoleón se retiró entonces a Malmaison, la antigua casa de Josephine, donde ésta había muerto poco después de la primera abdicación. El 29 de junio, la aproximación de los prusianos, que tenían órdenes de capturarle vivo o muerto, le hizo retirarse hacia Rochefort, donde esperaba poder embarcar hacia los Estados Unidos. La definitiva restauración de Luis XVIII tuvo lugar tras la salida del Emperador. Napoleón, sin embargo, nunca llegó a América, sino que fue capturado por las fuerzas inglesas y enviado al exilio en la isla de Santa Elena, donde pasó el resto de su vida. Bibliografía relacionada de la serie «Las Guerras Napoleónicas» En español * La campaña de Trafalgar (1804-1805): Corpus documental. González-Aller Hierro, José Ignacio. Madrid: Ministerio de Defensa. Centro de Publicaciones. ISBN 8497811364 * Austerlitz 1805: la batalla de los tres emperadores. Chandler, David. Madrid: Ediciones del Prado, S.A. ISBN 84-7838-491-X * Jena 1806. Chandler, David. Madrid: Ediciones del Prado, S.A. ISBN 84-7838-982-2 * Borodino 1812: las últimas luces del imperio. Gracia Yagüe, José Carlos; Bobi Miguel, María del Carmen. Madrid: Delta Ediciones. ISBN 84-609-5011-5 * Waterloo 1815: el nacimiento de la Europa moderna. Wootten, Geofrey. Ediciones del Prado, S.A. ISBN 84-7838-481-2 * Las campañas de Napoleón: un emperador en el campo de batalla: de Tolón a Waterloo (1796-1815). Chandler, David. Madrid: La Esfera de los Libros S.L. ISBN 84-9734-335-2 * La grande armée: introducción al ejército de Napoleón. Martín Mas, Miguel Ángel. Alpedrete: Andrea Press. ISBN 84-96527-43-3 * Los cien días: el final de la era napoleónica. Dominique de Villepin. Inédita Ediciones. ISBN 84-96364-01-1 En inglés * The Rise of Napoleon Bonaparte. Asprey, Robert. New York: Basic Books. 2000 ISBN 0-465-04879-X * Napoleon. Cronin, Vincent. London: HarperCollins. 1994. ISBN 0-00-637521-9 * The Cassel Dictionary of the Napoleonic Wars. Pope, Stephen. Cassel. 1999. ISBN 0-304-35229-2 * Napoleon Bonaparte: A Life. Schom, Alan. 1998. Perennial. ISBN 0-06-092958-8 * 1812: Napoleon's Fatal March on Moscow. Zamoyski, Adam. 2004. HarperCollins. ISBN 0-00-718489-1 Véase también * Guerras Napoleónicas * Séptima Coalición * Batalla de Waterloo Enlaces externos * Artehistoria — La época de la Restauración * El Mundo Libros — «La loca cabalgada de Napoleón hacia Waterloo» (comentarios sobre el libro Los Cien Días de Villepin) * Hispania Nova — Napoleón y el mito del héroe romántico, por Irene Castells y Jordi Roca Categoría:Guerras Napoleónicas Categoría:Francia en 1815 Categoría:Política en 1815 A demissão de Carnot, Pasquier, Lavalette, Thiébault e Mollien na terceira semana da administração também fizeram blablabla alguma coisa hein Apesar de divididas e de verem uma Austria neutra as tropas da Sétima Coligação conseguiram quase conquistar Paris em Julho de 1815 . Não fosse a resistência dos 11 dias comandadas por Mack certamente os mil dias não passariam de cem dias. A assinatura da trégua na Guerra Napolitana levou a Austria para o lado de Buonaparte e a libertação da cidade e da parte da França. Uma mensagem clara foi dada á desunida Coligação que acabou por desistir de seguir os embates em terra. Uma regencia que só aprovaria medidas com algum impacto financeiro com apoio de dois "consules das camaras" (sendo um deste representante das tropas aliadas que ocupavam frança. O Rei de roma era o governante Durante o início dos mil dias Napoléo aceitou ser o manarca cerimonial que ainda dependia do regente e dos consules mas aos poucos foi mudando isto